Madame Hawkins
by Friday Queen
Summary: Skye surprend une conversation entre Erika et sa mère. Malgré elle, elle va s'investir dans une histoire de mariage arrangé. Skye Parkin/Erika Rath


Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Note : Je l'ai déjà dis mais, la mise à jour d'Hogwarts Mystery vers Quidditch m'a inspiré (l'image de chargement du début) voici donc une seconde histoire. Il n'y a pas besoin de jouer au jeu pour comprendre l'histoire.

* * *

**Madame Hawkins**

Humant l'air frais de Pré-Au-Lard, Skye se baladait seule, satisfaite de sentir le soleil sur son visage. Elle vit certains des autres élèves de Poudlard en faire autant. Ses yeux furent attirés par un flash de cheveux blonds. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Erika Rath, la terrible batteuse de Serpentard, qui suivait une femme tout aussi blonde qu'elle mais plus âgée. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour se comprendre que c'était la mère de sa camarade.

Curieuse de voir Madame Rath ici, entraîner sa fille au loin sous le regard incrédule de ses deux amis de Serpentard, Skye décida de suivre les Rath. Plus sur un coup de tête que sur une réflexion censée.

Madame Rath amena sa fille près de la cabane hurlante et Skye réussit à sa cacher derrière un arbre le cœur battant. Maintenant qu'elle voyait les deux blondes, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu cette impulsion de les espionner.

Peut-être voulait-elle un peu de piment pour son samedi après-midi quelque peu ennuyeux.

-Tout est fixé Erika, j'ai parlé à John et votre mariage aurait bien lieu le 27 Juillet.

Les yeux de Skye s'écarquillèrent. Rath allait se marier ? Elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle ait un petit ami. De là où elle était Skye pouvait voir que la Serpentard avait les épaules tendues.

-Mère… Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est trop tôt ? Je veux…

-Non Erika, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Les sélections auront lieux en août et si les entraîneurs savent que tu es marié à un de leurs mécènes ils seront plus aptes à te choisir. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire une bonne saison à Serpentard, nul doute que tes performances seront demandées plus tard. Pour l'amour de Salazar, essaye de gagner la coupe cette année.

-Je ne suis pas seule dans l'équipe.

-Alors motive les ! Votre capitaine n'est qu'un bon à rien, si tu veux un jour joueur avec les professionnels il faudra que tu prennes les choses en mains. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour arranger les choses pour toi Erika. Alors tu vas gagner la coupe cette année, cet été tu deviendra Madame Hawkins et dès Octobre tu joueras avec les Harpies de Holyhead. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui mère.

-Parfait.

Le son du transplanage indiqua à Skye que Madame Rath était partie. Quant à elle, elle était figée derrière son arbre essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Erika Rath allait se marier avec John Hawkins ?

Le John Hawkins, l'entrepreneur célèbre qui avait de nombreuses parts chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

Skye le connaissait peu, mais elle connaissait sa réputation. Elle avait déjà croisé le sorcier lors des réceptions où son père l'avait amené. Il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié mais il avait de l'argent et du pouvoir.

Un cri de rage fit sursauter Skye.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Erika qui venait de crier. Elle comprit alors que la Serpentard n'était pas heureuse de la situation.

Se pouvait-il que cela soit un mariage arrangé ? Au vu de la réaction de la blonde, c'était fort possible. Hawkins avait plus d'une trentaine d'année, il était assez bel homme, mais Skye se sentit frissonner de dégoût quand elle se rappela de ses yeux pervers. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle était dégoûtée par cet homme.

Des grognements se faisaient entendre non loin, Erika était toujours en train de maudire dans son souffle. Skye décida de s'éloigner doucement, malheureusement son écharpe rouge et or, aux couleurs de sa maison, se prit dans une branche. Elle tira le plus doucement possible pour la défaire mais elle cassa la branche et son écharpe tomba au sol.

-Qui est là ? demanda la voix froide d'Erika.

Ramassant rapidement son vêtements Skye voulut s'échapper mais en se relevant elle vit Erika devant elle, la baguette levée.

La main de la blonde tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle la menaçait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Parkin ?

Il fit un pas de plus vers elle, menaçante.

-Tu as tout entendu c'est ça ?

Levant ses mains en signe de réédition, Skye secoua la tête.

-Quoi ? Non ?

-Je t'en prie Parkin, tu sais lancer un souafle, mais tu ne sais pas mentir.

Le cœur de Skye battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir les yeux un peu fous d'Erika, cela lui rappela la fois où elle avait trouvé un abraxan qui s'était brisé la pâte. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Tout comme les abraxans, Skye connaissait la force physique d'Erika, ses bras musclés résultant de son poste de batteuse étaient visibles quand elle ne portait pas de manteau, mais aussi elle était une redoutable sorcière.

-Je t'interdis de raconter à qui que ce soit ce que tu as entendu ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Des larmes de frustrations et de désespoir remplissaient les yeux d'Erika et Skye ne put s'empêcher d'en être touchée.

-C'est un connard, lâcha la poursuiveuse.

L'image de l'abraxan blessé dansa dans les yeux de Skye, mais elle la chassa aussi rapidement.

-Hawkins, c'est un connard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu doives l'épouser, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte le danger.

Serrant sa baguette avec encore plus de force, Erika s'approcha d'elle. La baguette n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du menton de la Gryffondor.

-C'est pas tes affaires.

La voix d'Erika était remplie de rage mais Skye pouvait détecter un soupçon de détresse.

-Pourquoi tu dois te marier avec lui ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle. Tu es assez douée, crois-moi.

Skye n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi elle parlait ainsi à Erika. Les deux joueuses n'étaient pas amies. Elles ne s'étaient même jamais adressé la parole. Les seules interactions qu'elles avaient s'étaient quand Skye essayait d'éviter les cognards que lui envoyait l'autre sorcière. Erika l'avait touchée plus que n'importe quel autre batteur à Poudlard. Cela lui avait même valu un rapide tour à l'infirmerie en cinquième année.

-Je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes oignons ! De toute façon c'est trop tard, répondit-elle les dents serrés avec amertume.

-Il n'est pas trop tard on est seulement en novembre…

Soudain Erika s'écarta d'elle, faisant sursauter Skye qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement si brusque de la part de la sorcière.

-Bien-sûr que si c'est trop tard. Ma mère a parlé avec lui, il veut ce mariage autant qu'elle ! Si je me rétracte il ne fera que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle faisant les cents pas et Skye ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle parler ou partir ? Elle était très étonnée de voir la rude batteuse ainsi.

-Ecoute Rath, je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir une solution…

-Non !

D'un autre mouvement brusque Erika se jeta à nouveau sur elle, le dos de Skye heurta l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière et à nouveau elle sentit la pointe de la baguette de la blonde sous son menton.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, grogna-t-elle.

Serrée entre l'arbre et le corps d'Erika. Les yeux d'Erika n'avaient jamais été aussi expressif. Skye remarqua pour la première fois en sept ans à quel point ces yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique. Ils étaient remplit de larmes qui menaçaient de couler et reflétaient tant d'émotions : un mélange de désespoir, de peur et de colère. Elle avait le souffle court, respirait rapidement et ses joues étaient rouges.

Cela figea Skye sur place.

-Rien tu m'entends ! continua-t-elle avec fureur.

Toujours immobile Skye hocha la tête. Erika continua de la regarder intensément dans les yeux de longs instants. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Skye garda son regard planté dans le sien. Le corps d'Erika toujours pressé contre le sien était chaud.

Les doigts d'Erika se serrèrent encore plus sur sa baguette avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ici !

Sans attendre de réponse, Erika s'éloigna d'un pas pressant. Skye resta debout contre l'arbre, encore chamboulée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Skye croisa à nouveau la Serpentard plus tard dans la journée et celle-ci n'exprima aucune expression prouvant qu'elles s'étaient vues près des bois à Pré-Au-Lard. Cependant Skye ne voulait pas abandonner si vite. Elle ne pouvait oublier le regard d'Erika quand elle l'avait menacée. Erika avait peur de l'homme et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle allait se marier avec un voyou, elle allait devoir partager son lit...

Un frisson désagréable la parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Les mariages arrangés avaient beaucoup cessé après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom mais ce n'était pas un secret qu'il y en avait encore.

Son envie de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait appris sur Erika s'était faite sentir plusieurs fois, pourtant elle avait toujours tenu sa langue. De toute façon Murphy passait son temps à lui parler de statistique et de ses dernières trouvailles en terme de manœuvre. Elle pouvait rarement en placer une quand il commençait à s'engager dans une conversation sur le Quidditch. André était plus calme, elle se doutait qu'il pourrait garder le secret, elle resta pourtant silencieuse sur ce sujet.

Le mois de décembre arriva et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Skye se retrouva chez elle pour les fêtes. Son père et sa mère la traînèrent jusqu'à une des réceptions de fin d'année de Quidditch où Ethan Parkin était invité. Skye retrouva avec plaisir Kathryn Redhood, une amie de la famille de longue date et joueuse professionnelle chez les Harpies.

Durant la réception, qui avait lieu chez un ancien joueur des Pies de Montrose, Skye aperçut Hawkins. Il parla avec beaucoup de jeunes femmes présentes. Cette vision la dérangea grandement et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui. Elle était malade d'imaginer Erika avec lui. Elle fut par ailleurs étonnée de ne pas voir l'autre sorcière à son bras. S'ils étaient censés se marier, ne devaient-ils pas montrer à la haute société qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ?

Kathryn la laissa quelques instants, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Skye s'empara d'un verre de vin, si ses parents l'amenaient ici, elle n'allait pas se priver d'un peu d'alcool. Elle s'éloigna pour prendre un peu l'air sur un balcon non loin. Buvant son verre tranquillement elle entendit quelqu'un arriver vers elle et fermer la porte du balcon. En se retournant elle vit avec horreur Hawkins.

-Monsieur Hawkins, dit-elle avec respect.

-Miss Parkin, répondit-il en souriant.

L'éternel frisson de dégoût qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ou pensait à lui, la parcouru.

Le trentenaire, dans son séduisant costume trois pièces noir, vint s'installer à ses côtés.

-Cela fait quelques mois depuis que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de poser mes yeux sur vous. Je dois dire qu'ils vous font fait justice. Vous êtes plus belle de jours en jours.

La main de Skye serra son verre en acceptant le compliment en hochant la tête. Hawkins s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, il prit délicatement son verre et le posa sur le rebord du balcon.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous ne pouviez détourner votre regard de moi ce soir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Skye se maudit silencieusement devant son manque de subtilité. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Skye décida d'une stratégie. Elle était risquée mais elle devait en apprendre plus sur le futur mari d'Erika. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle le faisait, mais sa décision était prise.

-J'ai vu que beaucoup de femmes semblaient éprises de vous, je suis étonnée ne pas vous savoir accompagné.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son dégoût.

-Il est vrai que quelques femmes se sont montrées plutôt, comment dirais-je… entreprenantes avec moi ce soir.

Le doigt d'Hawkins se posa sur le dos de sa main la faisant frissonner, le regard de l'homme se mit à briller. Il croyait qu'elle était séduite alors qu'elle était écœurée.

-Mais aucune d'elle n'a capté mon attention comme vous ma chère.

-Moi ? Qu'ai-je de plus de ces femmes ?

Cette question était honnête. Il avait vu les trois femmes riant à ce qu'il disait et posant keurs mains sur les bras bien formés d'Hawkins. Les trois étaient de belles femmes qui avaient une vingtaine d'années avec de belles courbes que leurs robes avait mises en valeur. Toutes trois étaient bien plus séduisantes et élégantes que Skye, dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir.

-Voyez-vous Miss Parkin, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les _jeunes_ filles, plutôt que les femmes, même si je me laisse parfois séduire par elles. Un homme a ses besoins si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Les doigts d'Hawkins avaient quitté la main de Skye pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait à tout rompre. La situation commençait à lui échapper peu à peu et l'horreur qu'elle ressentait pour Hawkins était de plus en plus forte.

-Je sais que tu comptes rejoindre ton père chez les Vagabons, mais je pourrais t'aider à rentrer chez les Harpies. Tu pourrais sortir de l'ombre de ta famille dans cette nouvelle équipe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il était trop proche d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et sa nouvelle familiarité agrandissant son malaise. Discrètement elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il était trop occupé à la regarder dans les yeux pour suivre ses mouvements.

-Je pourrais faire de toi une star, tout ce tu aurais à faire c'est de me tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que cela ne te poserais pas de problème, n'est-ce pas Skye ?

Entendre son prénom sur les lèvres de cet homme fut le point de non-retour. Elle jeta un rapide sort non verbal sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Habillement Hawkins s'écarta d'elle et se retourna pour voir qui venaient les interrompre.

Personne ne vint sur le balcon mais quelques personnes se tenaient non loin et Skye vit Kathryn, leurs regards se croisèrent. Son amie dût sentir sa détresse car elle arriva vers eux. Comprenant que leur moment d'intimé était terminé, Hawkins lui sourit une dernière fois en lui conseillant de réfléchir à son offre avant de partir. Skye poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Kathryn apparue à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce type ? demanda son amie avec étonnement.

-Viens, il faut que je te parle.

C'était une chose de garder le secret d'Erika, mais ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Hawkins en était une autre. Elle avait bien reconnu le chantage et les allusions du riche entrepreneur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à en avoir reçu. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ce type qui était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Cet homme était un prédateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui exactement ?

-Il y a des… rumeurs. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de toi Skye ?

-Il voulait…

Un doute s'empara d'elle, se sentait honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle repensa à Erika qui devait épouser l'ordure qui se faisait passer pour un homme, cela lui donna le courage de continuer à parler.

-Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait m'aider à rentrer dans les Harpies, en échange de ma compagnie.

-Par Merlin ! Vraiment ? demanda Kathryn en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ecoute, tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne.

-Tu sais... Il parait que tu n'es pas la seule à qui il fait ce genre de propositions… Il y a des rumeurs, il y a toujours eu des rumeurs mais je ne pensais pas, je savais qu'il était volage mais de là à faire de chantage, c'est horrible !

-Kath, écoute c'est compliqué. J'ai une… camarade… qui doit l'épouser cet été.

-Quoi ? Hawkins doit se marier ?

-Oui, elle… C'est un mariage arrangé.

-La pauvre, soupira la joueuse professionnelle, elle doit être un bon parti pour qu'il accepte ça.

Soudain les paroles d'Hawkins lui revinrent en mémoire _j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les jeunes filles._

Par Godric !

Avait-il accepté parce qu'Erika avait près de 15 ans de moins que lui ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda Skye, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Skye avec un brin de colère, il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour annuler ce mariage ? Par exemple quelqu'un ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'est pas fidèle ? Ce n'est pas contre les promesses du mariage ? Je ne peux pas la laisser se marier avec lui !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime un peu trop la compagnie des femmes qu'on peut annuler un mariage. D'ailleurs pour cela il faut qu'il y ait mariage en premier lieu.

-Tu ne pourrais pas parler à certaines de tes coéquipières ? Juste au cas où ? Pour voir s'il a fait le même genre de proposition qu'il m'a fait ?

Kathryn la regarde un instant puis hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci Kath.

De retour à Poudlard Skye se sentit mal en voyant Erika à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit sa rencontre avec Hawkins la semaine précédente. Elle devait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas commence s'y prendre pour éloigner Erika de ses deux acolytes.

La discrétion n'étant pas son fort, ce fut la Serpentard qui la confronta un mercredi après-midi dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce tu as à le regarder tout le temps Parkin ?

Elle semblait furieuse. Skye lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu du reste de leurs camarades.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Erika jeta un regard autour d'elles mais souffla en la suivant. Skye l'entraîna derrière une statue, leur offrant un peu d'intimité.

-J'ai vu Hawkins pendant les vacances.

Les yeux d'Erika se glacèrent mais elle resta silencieuse.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais il est venu vers moi.

La phrase resta en suspens quelques instants, face à elle la blonde ne parlait toujours pas. Elle était plus contenue que la dernière fois. La Gryffondor se demanda si elle avait vu l'entrepreneur elle aussi durant ses vacances. Elle avait aperçu Erika dans le train, elle savait qu'elle aussi était rentrée chez elle pendant les fêtes.

-Il s'est montré..., elle hésita un instant pas certaine de savoir comment dire à quelqu'un que son futur mari lui avait fait des avances mélangées à un chantage.

-Vas-y, crache le morceau !

Skye parvint à ne pas sursauter.

-Il m'a dit qu'il aimait les jeunes femmes, dit Skye, en se maudissant la seconde suivante pour avoir commencer par dire cela.

Les yeux d'Erika se fermèrent quand elle détourna sa tête, mais pas avant que Skye ne puisse voir qu'ils soient plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle voyait l'autre sorcière aux bords des larmes et elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir comment réagir.

Dans la forêt elle était restée stoïque, acceptant la colère de la Serpentard. Aujourd'hui elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Erika. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette.

-Je veux t'aider.

Un rire forcé s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde qui reporta son attention vers elle.

-Et comment ? Tu vas te marier avec lui à ma place ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

-Non. Ecoute moi, je connais certaines personnes, des joueuses des Harpies. Elles vont nous aider.

-Nous ? demanda Erika en levant un sourcil de surprise.

-Tu veux l'épouser oui ou non ?

-Non… mais…

Pour la première fois Erika était complètement à cours de mots, ses yeux reflétaient sa confusion.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine de Skye en se rappelant des yeux d'Hawkins.

-Parce que je ne souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi de se marier avec lui.

-Tu le détestes tant que ça ?

-Sais-tu utiliser l'occlumancie ?

-Je connais les bases, répondit Erika encore plus confuse.

-Très bien, vas-y.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Soupçonneuse, Erika sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Skye. La brune l'entendit murmurer le sort puis elle se retrouva à nouveau projetée sur le balcon avec Hawkins. Elle revit avec horreur le regard pervers du sorcier et ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle ne lutta pas contre la présence d'Erika dans son esprit et la laissa voir jusqu'à sa conversation avec Kathryn dans les jardins.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses souvenirs Erika s'écarta d'elle et son dos frappa le mur derrière elle. Skye lui laissa quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Erika ? murmura Skye.

En entendant son prénom la blonde passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Par Salazar….

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne te peux pas te laisser te marier avec ce type ? C'est un monstre.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, il était plutôt… Enfin il était moins… Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois et il y avait toujours ma mère.

Erika leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu crois vraiment ça va marcher ? Tu crois que quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait annuler le mariage ?

Fermant les yeux, elle soupira.

-Je craint que Redhood n'ait raison, dit-elle d'un air défaitiste.

-Pourquoi tu dois te marier avec lui de toute façon ?

-Ma mère ne crois pas que je puisse rentrer dans une équipe sans lui, j'ai toujours voulu faire partie des Harpies. C'est la seule solution.

Skye se retint de faire une réflexion sur la mère de la blonde.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour ça. Tu es assez douée.

-Il y en beaucoup des comme moi, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir ton nom de famille.

La remarque toucha Skye qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

-Ce n'est pas toujours un cadeau d'avoir Parkin comme nom de famille.

-Parce que tu crois que Rath c'est mieux ? Il n'était pas un mangemort mais il y en aidé !

Un silence tendu s'étira entre elles. Le père d'Erika avait été jugé pour s'être alié avec les serviteurs du mage noir et avait été envoyé à Azkaban où il était mort d'une infection quelques mois plus tard. Certains disaient qu'il avait été tué par des mangemorts pour en avoir dénoncé lors de son procès. Skye se maudit pour sa maladresse, elle n'avait jamais jugé Erika en fonction de son père, sachant à quel point il était dur de leurs succéder. Elle savait que beaucoup d'autres avaient moins de scrupules.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois te marier avec lui ? Pour faire oublier ton père ?

Erika ne répondit pas, du moins pas avec des mots mais son silence confirma ses soupçons de Skye.

-Je te dirai quand j'aurai des nouvelles de Kathryn.

La blonde hocha la tête, peu enthousiaste, Skye lui offrit un discret sourire puis laissa la Serpentard seule. Elle soupira en décidant de rejoindre son dortoir. Cette conversation l'avait épuisée.

Un hibou de la part de son amie des Harpies arriva le mois suivant, lui proposant de la rejoindre à Pré-Au-Lard en fin de semaine. Skye hésita à en parler avec Erika, cependant elle ne trouva pas l'occasion de le lui dire et donc resta silencieuse. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait à dire son amie, loin d'elle l'idée de donner de faux espoirs à la féroce blonde.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent aux Trois Balais autour d'une bièraubeure.

-J'ai parlé à quelques joueuses. Certaines m'ont dit qu'elles avaient eu des propositions comme toi. Pour le moment trois m'ont dit qu'il leur avait fait du chantage en échange d'une place dans l'équipe.

-Elles… Elles l'ont fait ?

Avec raideur, Kathryn hocha la tête.

-C'est horrible, chuchota Skye, tu crois qu'elles accepteraient de parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est très dangereux pour elles.

-Et toi ? Il ne te l'a jamais proposé ?

Kathryn secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, je ne suis pas sûre de l'intéresser.

Skye cacha une grimace, son amie avait des épaules très carrés et avait une musculature que certains qualifierait de masculine. Elle était malgré tout une redoutable gardienne dans son équipe.

-Mais si elles parlent, il pourrait y avoir un procès non ? Ou quelque chose. C'est illégal ce qu'il a fait.

-Oui, c'est possible. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus.

-Merci Kath.

Son amie lui prit la main et la serra. La conversation qui suivit fut bien plus légère.

Le lendemain Erika croisa son regard dans le couloir du troisième étage et lui fit un discret signe de la tête pour l'inciter à la rejoindre.

-J'ai vu que parlais à Redhood hier.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Il a trois filles qui ont couché avec lui pour rentrer dans l'équipe, elle ne sait pas si elles vont parler. Elle va voir avec elles.

Erika resta silencieuse en entendant pour la première fois la confirmation que son futur mari avait échangé des faveurs sexuelles contre une place dans l'équipe. Skye la regarda avec indulgence, se rendant compte que ces silences étaient souvent présents dans leurs interactions. C'était une grande différence que d'être avec Murphy qui parlait presque tout le temps. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda ce que cela serait que d'être amie avec Erika. Elle n'avait vraiment d'amie qui était des filles à Poudlard. Elle parlait parfois avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais elle restait plus concentrée sur le quidditch et la seule autre fille dans l'équipe ne lui parlait pas beaucoup non plus.

-Merci.

La voix douce d'Erika la sortit de ses pensées, enregistrant à peine le mot de la blonde.

-Même si elles ne parlent pas, merci d'essayer de m'aider. C'est plus que n'importe qui n'ait jamais fait.

-Est-ce que Rogers et Day le savent ?

Skye faisait référence aux deux amis d'Erika qui ne la lâchaient que rarement.

-Ils savent que je vais l'épouser, rien de plus.

-Je… Si… Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

Les mains d'Erika se serrèrent et Skye eut peur d'une réaction explosive de la part de la blonde, comme lui grognant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle ou d'en parler mais Erika se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête.

Cependant elle ne lui parla les semaines suivantes. Il arrivait que leurs regards se croisent mais à aucun moment Erika ne fit le moindre mouvement montrant qu'elles s'étaient déjà parlées. Elle restait froide et distante. Lors du prochain match de Quidditch qui opposa Serpentard à Serdaigle qui arriva peut après, Erika fut plus rugueuse que jamais, à la limite de la violence. Skye se demanda si c'était son moyen de se défouler de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Égoïstement elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait déjà joué contre Erika avant toute cette histoire, même si ce fut Serpentard qui avait emporté la victoire.

Kathryn la recontacta vers début mars. Elle avait d'excellentes nouvelles.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais te dire mais tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'énorme Skye. J'ai presque dix témoignages, il y a des filles qui sont prêtes à témoigner contre lui, certaines qu'il a blackisté car elles ont refusé ses avances, deux de l'équipe ont accepté et deux autres d'une autre équipe. Elles vont se servir de leur renommée pour le faire tomber.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, on a monté un dossier. Ce bâtard ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il va lui tomber dessus.

-On ? Tu en fait partie ?

-Je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire en entendant ce qu'elles disaient. A l'origine je l'ai fait pour t'aider mais c'est devenu mon combat à moi aussi, expliqua Kathryn avec passion.

-Merci Kath, merci beaucoup ! Quand est-ce qu'elles porteront plainte ?

-Elles vont le faire d'ici la semaine prochaine.

-La semaine prochaine ? Déjà ?

-Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais entre nos réunions clandestines et la saison en cours, j'étais assez occupée.

-Non mais tu rigoles ? C'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Skye avec excitation.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve Erika pour lui dire. Le sourire qu'elle abordait sur son visage ne la quitta pas de la journée.

Erika dut sentir sa joie car leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se retrouvèrent dans un coin de couloir.

-C'est bon, des filles vont parler ! Elles vont porter plainte bientôt, selon Kath d'ici la semaine prochaine !

Les yeux d'Erika brillèrent mais elle ne bougea pas ou ne montra aucune expression.

-Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Les mains de Skye se posèrent sur les épaules musclées d'Erika. Elle s'étonna de leur fermeté mais surtout que la blonde la laisse effectuer un tel contact physique.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-elle en serrant doucement ses mains.

Un sourire étrange se forma sur les lèvres d'Erika.

-Nous verrons.

Délicatement elle se dégagea de Skye puis s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Skye laissa ses yeux suivre la Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tourne dans un couloir et disparaisse de sa vue. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce côté un peu plus doux de la part d'Erika. Peut-être qu'elle était tout aussi surprise qu'elle l'avait été quand son amie lui avait appris la nouvelle.

Kathryne avait raison, le jeudi de la semaine suivante les hiboux arrivèrent avec la Gazette des Sorciers et la une fut un choc pour tout le monde.

Plusieurs joueuses et femmes anonymes avaient porté plainte contre John Hawkins.

Dans la Grande Salle un silence court fut suivit d'une explosion de bruit quand les élèves eurent lu la première page, même chez les professeurs une vive discussion s'était engagée.

-Skye ! Tu as vu ça ! s'étonna Murphy.

La joueuse hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article, elle n'apprit pas grand-chose, Kathryn lui ayant déjà parlé du dossier. C'était du solide, même sans le jugement il semblait que la Gazette avait déjà fait son choix : Hawkins était coupable.

Le sentiment de victoire s'empara du corps de Skye. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, sa réputation était terminée quelque que soit la suite des événements.

Skye leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et elle vit Erika qui la regardait. La blonde se leva et Skye en fit de même. De loin, elle suivit Erika dans les couloirs et comme la dernière fois elle l'amena jusqu'à un recoin reculé à l'abris des regards.

Lorsque d'Erika se tourna vers elle, le plus beau sourire que Skye n'ait jamais vu, se dessina sur ses lèvres roses.

-Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as vraiment fait. C'est fini. Ma mère ne voudra jamais que je me marie avec lui maintenant.

Skye lui sourit à son tour quand Erika posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira à elle. Surprise, Skye sentit ses lèvres se presser contre celles d'Erika. Les yeux écarquillés, Skye comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait passé ses dernières semaines à jeter des coups d'œil à Erika, que ce soit pendant les matchs de Quidditch où ses yeux ne quittaient pas la batteuse ou dans les couloirs, les cours ou la Grande Salle...

Elle était attirée par Erika.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'assimiler cette révélation qu'elle sentit Erika s'écarter. Le baiser de la blonde semblait avoir été spontanée et n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Refusant de la laisser partir, Skye se pencha vers qu'elle pour garder leurs lèvres soudées et passa se mains autour du cou d'Erika, la maintenant contre elle.

Erika se figea un instant contre elle, en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Le cœur battant Skye eut peur de la réaction de la blonde qui enleva ses mains de ses joues.

Est-ce qu'Erika avait agit spontanément et maintenant regrettait de voir que Skye répondait trop à son baiser ? N'est-ce que pas ce qu'elle avait voulu ?

Skye soupira de bonheur quand les mains d'Erika se posèrent sur ses hanches et que ses lèvres se déplacèrent tendrement.

Le baiser qui avait commencé innocemment ne l'était plus.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de Skye quand Erika s'écarta d'elle. La Gryffondor vit l'autre élève sourire et se pencher à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, elle pouvait sentir le sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres d'Erika.

Les mains de Skye se déplacèrent jusqu'à ses épaules qu'elle avait déjà touché la semaine précédente. Cette fois-ci elle prit le temps tâtonner les muscles qu'elle avait tant regardé ces derniers temps.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, c'était des élèves qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle et qui continuaient de parler d'Hawkins. Les deux joueuses de Quidditch s'écartèrent, soudainement embarrassées par leur étreinte. Les joues brûlantes elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre en silence. Erika se lécha ses lèvres, Skye suivit le mouvement des yeux.

Les voix se rapprochaient et les deux élèves sortirent de leurs transes. Erika la regarda une dernière fois avant de la laisser seule. Cette fois-ci en la voyant partir Skye avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux se posèrent directement sur les fesses d'Erika.

Skye eut du mal à cacher ses émotions quand elle vit Erika ce jour-là et le jour suivant. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient Erika abordait un étrange rictus, mais elle ne vint jamais lui parler. La Gryffondor ne s'en formalisa pas pour le moment. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Cependant quand elle vit la mère d'Erika à Pré-Au-Lard ce samedi-là elle la suivit discrètement.

L'aristocrate rejoignit sa fille et tout comme la dernière fois elle la fit la suivre près de la Cabane Hurlante. Skye se cacha derrière un arbre pour écouter leurs conversations.

-C'est une catastrophe Erika ! Tu ne peux pas être associée à cet homme maintenant. Il nous ruinerait.

-C'est ce qui t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ta réputation ?

-Nous en avons besoin, tu sais que notre fortune commence à diminuer et nous sommes de moins en moins invitées dans les réceptions. Te marier avec lui et jouer au Quidditch dans une Ligue était notre chance de…

-Notre chance ? C'était surtout la tienne ! As-tu pensé à moi ?

-Ce John semblait être un bon parti, il était jeune et…

-Jeune ? Il avait presque 15 ans de plus de moi et as-tu vu ce qu'il faisait à ces femmes ? As-tu pensé à ce qu'il pouvait me faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as épousé mon père pour ses titres et sa fortune que je doive faire pareil.

-Comment oses-tu…, gronda Madame Rath.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé que j'étais capable de rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch sans aide ? s'exclama Erika, la voix tinté de colère.

Un silence se fit entendre et Skye risqua de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux blondes. La mère d'Erika se tenait droite mais semblait abasourdie par sa fille qui lui tenait tête. Skye se douta que c'était une des premières fois.

-Nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois, soupira Madame Rath.

-Bien.

Erika fut seule lorsque sa mère la quitta puis elle tourna son regard vers Skye.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'écouter, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Haussant les épaules la brune s'excusa à demi-mots. Erika s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main. Skye s'étonna de ce geste si doux quand elle savait à quel point l'autre élève pouvait se montrer violente avec une batte la main. Erika entraîna Skye plus loin dans la forêt, après quelques minutes de marche où elles restèrent silencieuses la blonde lui fit face.

Sans prononcer le moindre mots, Erika s'embrassa avec vigueur ce qui étonna tant Skye qu'elle recula et sentit son dos pressé contre un arbre. Elle gémit de surprise et Erika en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle émit un autre gémissement, de plaisir cette fois-ci. Ses mains volèrent vers les bras d'Erika pour l'attirer encore plus à elle.

Avec ironie elles se rappela que c'était la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouvait prise contre un arbre et Erika Rath. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus agréable se dit-elle sentant la langue de la blonde danser contre la sienne tandis que des doigts agiles se glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Skye ne sut combien de temps elle resta à soupirer contre les assauts d'Erika mais ce furent les moments les plus merveilleux de sa vie. L'autre élève s'en rendit compte quand elle s'éloigna en souriant.

-Tu aimes ça Parkin, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Ouais, chuchota Skye avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je me marie avec Hawkins ? demanda Erika en levant un sourcil.

Posant sa tête contre celle de la blonde, Skye sourit à son tour.

-Non, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de se marier avec lui mais peut-être que j'étais aussi un peu intéressée.

Erika fredonna de joie.

-Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue, dit-elle en lui caressant le dos.

-Je ne m'en suis rendue compte quand tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, j'étais heureuse et j'en avais vraiment envie.

-Donc… Ça veut dite que toi aussi tu es intéressée ? questionna-t-elle, presque timidement.

-Oui, je suis très intéressée. Ces taches de rousseurs sont mignonnes.

Pour prouver ses dires elle embrassa ses taches se trouvant sous ses yeux, faisant rire Skye contre elle.

-Tu… Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

Skye savait qu'Erika était sortie quelques temps avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques mois. Elle n'en savait pas plus sur les relations amoureuses de la blonde. Quant à elle, Erika lui avait donné son premier baiser. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à Erika.

-Pas vraiment mais j'ai déjà été avec une fille, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Et toi ?

-Non, jamais.

-Un garçon ?

-Non plus.

Erika prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira dans un doux baiser, bien plus chaste que les précédents.

-On ira à ton rythme alors, lui murmura-t-elle entre les lèvres.

...

-Sorciers, sorcières, bienvenue aux dixième match de la saison ! Cette rencontre opposera les Harpies de Holyhead aux Vagabons de Wigtown, avec moi pour commenter ce match Tim McCoy.

-Merci James, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver, d'autant que ce match a une certaine particularité.

-Vous avez raison Tim ! Aujourd'hui deux fiancées vont se retrouver face à face pour la première fois. Je vous rappelle que la batteuse des Harpies n'est autre qu'Erika Rath qui a demandé en mariage Skye Parkin, la poursuiveuse des Vagabons il a deux mois.

-Je vois que vous êtes très aux faits des dernières nouveautés mon cher.

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Tim, tous les journaux de Quidditch en ont parlé, même la Gazette s'est emparée de la nouvelle. Il fallait être aveugle pour rater cela.

-Je rappelle à tous ceux qui nous écoute que Parkin et Rath sont toutes les deux rentrées dans leurs équipes après leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. L'année dernière seule Rath avait été alignée lors de leur première confrontation et pour la seconde Parkin était présente mais Rath était blessée. C'est donc bien la première fois que les deux joueuses vont s'affronter devant un stade plein à craquer.

-…

-Le coup d'envoi va bientôt être donné, alors James qui de Rath ou Parkin sera heureuse ce soir dans leur maison ?

-On pourra répondre à cette question à la fin du match.

-…

-C'était proche ! Rath a bien faillit toucher sa future femme…

-Oui, mais Parkin a été plus rapide et… Magnifique ! But pour les Vagabons.

-Oh, le regard de Parkin pour Rath. J'aimerais bien être un elfe pour voir comment sera leurs retrouvailles ce soir.

-…

-C'est terminé ! Les Harpies l'emportent sur un score de 340 à 280 !

-Rath est donc l'heureuse gagnante dans ce couple qu'on apprécie tous, regardez-les se serrer la main. Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire.

Les deux joueuses se mirent à rire en entendant les voix du duo de commentateur résonner dans le stade.

-Ce que je dis Skye, c'est que se soir tu seras toute à moi et que j'attends mon massage avec impatience.

Skye allait répondre mais Erika l'embrassa, déclenchant les cris de la foule.

-A toute à l'heure, ajouta Erika en lui lançant un clin d'œil. J'espère qu'il te reste de l'énergie, car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Skye sourit malgré la défaite.

**Fin**


End file.
